False Positive
False Positive is the forty-third episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the seventh episode of the fourth season. Summary After being asked about his travels by LingDang, Bayroff tells her a story of a desert and pink eyes. Episode in Detail After their conversation last night, Bayroff chooses to tell RuYi about his adventure in the desert: Shortly after he murdered Faso Haru, thus having caused Hwong YiFung to chase him, he escaped to the desert, where he got lost and carried himself forward for multiple nights and days, until arriving in a city. Given how hungry he was, he attempted to steal food at the market place, only to get caught doing so by Sibler. Before he is handcuffed and taken away by Sowzo of the law enforcement, a cheetah named Boszuum helps him out by providing a proof of purchase for the food. When asked why he helped him, he explains that Bayroff's pink eyes caught his attention, since they are a sign of "being an ancient," descendants of Pheybis. During days of staying with the cheetah, Bayroff is taught about Boszuuum's archaeological work and the various groups fighting with each other. As such, he is revealed to be a member of BiS. Additionally Boszuum teaches him a new skill, which apparently only ancients are able to learn and use efficiently. On one day, while going on a "Ruin Run" with the cheetah, Bayroff meets Boszuum's friend Oza, another person with pink eyes. The man gives the spider a warning, showing that one of his eyes has been taken from him by force and how their pink eyes are a blessing and a curse. Unhappy with how the streets of the city don't seem to be as safe as they look, Bayroff decides to head to Sowzo's office to offer his help in making the streets safer. Though instead of allowing the man to help, Sowzo betrays him the following night and attempts to have him killed, due to recognizing Bayroff as an ancient and wanting none of them in the city. Having no other choice, Bayroff kills him and the policemen that accompanied them. Fleeing the scene Bayroff makes a run to Boszuum's home, who allows him to hide inside for the night. Though once more, Bayroff is betrayed, as he finds himself waking up with his left eye robbed from him by Oza and Boszuum, who want to use their combined power in order to reach a sort of "heaven" and be reunited with Pheybis. Bayroff, not wanting to take part in their endeavor, kills them. Upon their deaths the empty socket of his eye absorbs the power of the two men. Knowing that he can't stay within the city walls, Bayroff packs a few things to take with him, but finds himself unable to just leave the town, due to heightened security measures at the exits. He is then approached by an ant woman, who offers him a change of clothing and an escape route out of the city, via a hatch in the floor. The only thing she asks of him, is that he remembers the name Rhythm Sundial. After ending the story, Bayroff sends RuYi to bed and gives her an assortment of files regarding the dubious connections of HowYu. Before going to sleep, she spends some time thinking about her current situation and what worries her regarding her future. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Bayroff * LingDang * A tiger (mentioned) * Sibler Gotaz * Sowzo Ketki * The Secretarybird * Boszuum Phabium * Pheybis (mentioned) * Falehi (mentioned) * Rutbouc (mentioned) * Oza Phalebis * The Ant Woman * Su HowYu (mentioned) Trivia * Throughout the episode it is repeatedly made a point that the pink eyed ancients come from Pheybis, however as seen in artwork for The Beginning, her eyes were actually golden. So it can be safe to assume that, whoever the ancients come from, is actually someone else. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes